


Tiemy Tuner is anger at parents

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: Fairly OddParents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	Tiemy Tuner is anger at parents

Tiemy Tuner is anger at parents for leaving him every single weekend with eveil bbysitter viki. Viki tormets teimy, and through his cries of anguish to his parunts he could not reach their consoledences. So yung tiemmy ran to room ands hide from vikki, creing from fear and abandonment, when suddenly two feiries Kosmoe and Oneduh puff into his room telling him they can grant his every weish. Tiemmy thinks long and hard, take many seconds to come up with weish. Finally Timy decids on the wish and otters the words "I waish i wer ded" and with a light of a wand, Timaeus was accelerated into the air  
and magikally thrown into the wall at 1000mph. Tiammy ded at instant of impact, leaving behind nothing to his abusive and sed lief.


End file.
